


What Squirrels Do In Spring

by orgasmichallucination (ayellowbirds)



Category: New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowbirds/pseuds/orgasmichallucination
Summary: New Avengers (2015). The side effects of super-squirrel powers mean super-pheromones. Not usually a big deal, Doreen insists. But she has a teammate with a superhuman sense of smell.





	What Squirrels Do In Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dofensphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dofensphinx/gifts).



> Smut written as a birthday present that got out of hand and may turn into a multi-part story.

**MARCH 28, 0931 HOURS**  

Avengers Island was abuzz, and yes, that’s a bit of a joke about the beekeeper suits. Ever since Roberto da Costa bought Advanced Idea Mechanics, the scientists of AIM found themselves with broader and stranger tasks. It was exciting work, the kind that they’d never managed to get done under the megalomaniacal former leadership—when your bosses want a gun that can kill the Hulk, you don’t have much time to work on projects like quadrupling cell phone charging time, or comparative genetic analysis of extradimensional fauna. Now, they had the chance to look at things far outside of Earth and humanity, and think about matters other than, “how can we weaponize this?”

At the moment, however, most of the super-scientists in silly suits were focused on a more local problem.

“I swear, this doesn’t happen more than once a year,” Doreen Green insisted, squirming in a  chair at the center of the room. “Or twice. And there was that one really warm winter a couple years ago where it happened four times….”

“You want to run that by us again?” Victor asked, standing at a good distance away and trying to pay attention to Roberto.

Roberto—formerly known as Sunspot, presently known as Supreme Leader of Avengers Idea Mechanics—sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not the kind of thing he expected to happen when he assembled his own team of Avengers, or at least, he had expected it would be the kind of problem he’d face from the two teenagers who were in an active relationship.

But Billy and Teddy were elsewhere, having volunteered to take a mission in Sardinia as soon as they heard the words Roberto was about to repeat. It wasn’t the kind of thing teenage boys—at least, gay teenage boys—especially wanted to be exposed to.

“Put as simply as possible, Squirrel Girl is in heat,” Roberto said, dragging a hand down his face. It was absurd. He said so. “It’s absurd, I know. Apparently it’s a side effect of all her various ‘squirrel powers’.”

A scientist stepped up, their mask off their head, but a clothespin clasped to their nose. “Most sciuromorph rodents—the ovum-bearing ones, that is, what we call ‘female’ in everyday terms—have brief, intense period of readiness for mating. Because the window of opportunity is so limited—as little as twenty-four hours—biology necessitates a means of signalling it. Pheromones.”

“So that explains the, erm,” Songbird began, for a rare moment at a loss for words. “The _musk?_ ”

The “musk” was the reason that the rest of the New Avengers were doing their best to stay at the far end of the room, as near to “upwind” as they could manage in a closed space. Even sitting still, a powerful scent wafted off of Doreen’s body that seemed to trigger certain responses in anyone who was the least bit sexually compatible with the sometimes Comp. Sci. student, all-time Squirrel Girl. Several of the men in the room were hunching awkwardly, trying to hide the response of their lower regions, although a couple simply wrinkled their noses. Songbird herself tried not to think about how she was going to need to do some self-reflection based on her present need to cross her arms in front of her chest, the heat of blush she felt on her cheeks, or, well, the other kind of heat she felt further down.

As for the other member of the team who was present….

When Squirrel Girl so much as twitched in her chair, nobody else noticed the difference. But the merest difference in motion reached a certain pair of nostrils with senses enhanced by the power of a tiger god, and Ava Ayala was very glad that her costume was so concealing. Armored padding was an effective barrier concealing what the smell was doing to her, and her full-face mask hid how embarrassed and irritated she was about the intense thoughts about someone she had only ever seen as a teammate, at best. An annoyance at, well, most of the time.

“Alright,” she growled, trying to distract herself. “So Squirrel Girl’s off active duty until this is over in, what, twenty-four hours?”

“I’m afraid so,” Roberto began, but was interrupted by a squeak.

“It’s more like,” Doreen began, her face flushing with what could have been both embarrassment and seasonally-induced horniness. She mumbled something that didn’t get further than her buck teeth.

 “Come again?” Roberto asked.

” _I’d love to_ —I mean, I said, it’s more like, um, a week.” Doreen repeated, not quite catching her own slip in time.

Even without superhuman senses, you could have heard a pin drop in the moment that followed.

“Okay, Squirrel Girl is off active duty for, well, however long  this takes to go away on its own, or for someone here to figure it out,” Roberto said from behind a hand that was pinching the bridge of his nose. “Someone figure this out. There’s a private island in the Mediterranean for whomever figures this out.”

“Okay, so I’ll just be going,” Doreen said, standing up from the chair. Another wave of scent washed over Ava. Not just a wave, more like a tidal surge. She was suddenly very thankful for superhuman strength, as it kept her knees from buckling. It didn’t do anything about the moisture running down her thighs.

“No, you won’t,” Roberto replied, and motioned to two technicians. “We need you here to study this, and to keep anything from happening as a result.”

“Aw, nuts,” Doreen said as she settled back into the chair. Ava tried not to stare too closely at the all-too-visible swell that was revealed as Squirrel Girl’s legs parted, the place where dampness was making the fabric cling. Tried to ignore how her acute senses let her see the slight bump of a stiff clitoris brushing against cloth.

“The rest of us can go, though, right?” Ava asked, already headed for the door. 

 

**MARCH 28, 1403 HOURS**

 “All I’m saying is, you seem distracted,” Victor repeated himself, moving around Ava’s latest punch with frustrating ease.

“Yeah, well,” she replied as she turned the straight line of her strike into an arc, moving to grapple the chi-powered hero. She didn’t finish her thought, but she did swing him around to very nearly slam Power Man onto the mats of the sparring room.

 He caught himself, rolling out of her grasp and just beyond her reach. “We’ve known each other for a while, right? You can talk if something’s bothering you.”

 She grunted, and rushed him. For all the martial arts training and all the enhancements of the Jade Tiger Amulet, sometimes a simple football tackle did the trick. Victor was knocked onto the mats, and Ava had him pinned.

 “I don’t need to talk about it,” she said, the ordinary tackle turned into an expert pin. She had Victor where she wanted him, restrained from moving.

 Which was also where her body wanted him.

 “But do you want to _do_  something about it?” he asked from beneath her, as her hips ground against his body.

 It wasn’t the first time they’d fooled around, satisfied urges, even outside of dating. Sparring worked up a sweat, raised adrenaline, brought you in tune with your body’s needs. A mask came off, parts of costumes were tugged aside, yanked off. Nearly torn.

 Ava didn’t bother with much foreplay. Victor hadn’t been affected as strongly as he had, couldn’t know how strongly it hit her, but he was still worked up enough from the pheromones. Enough for her to slide him inside her, trusting in Stark-made contraceptive nanotech with improvements made right there on the island. He was pressing her g-spot almost instantly, a mix of him being a pretty damn good lay on his own, and Ava’s own control of the situation meaning she had him angled for her own satisfaction.

She took him into her, fast, and with the need of something as primal, as ancestral as the tiger god that she’d cowed into granting her her powers. She’d get what she wanted from Victor, too. His grunts, sweat, moans, thrusts, sighs. The heat of him inside her, having something fill her in a space she rarely even noticed was there. The wrinkling and creasing of the training mats, the marks and scratches they’d leave in them. The bruises she was leaving on Victor’s abdomen, and the equally blue-black marks they made on each other from kissing, biting.

She felt what she needed building in her, and pushed him down, hard, into the mat with such force that he lost his breath for a moment. It came, _she_  came, feeling her whole body shake with three huge surges from deep inside her. She never lost control, though. It was her body, her orgasm.

She barely noticed when Victor came as she rode out the third rush, grinding down on him to prolong the feeling.

“Feeling better?” he asked her, running his hands over her forearms, which still pinned him down.

“I needed that,” she replied.

“You’re welcome,” he said, with a smirk. He knew her well enough to know that was the closest she’d get to gushing gratitude for a friend with benefits. Ava had her own ways of expressing her feelings, even in ways that she wouldn’t admit to herself.

She leaned down to give him a quick, light kiss in the instant she rose up from his cock, smirking right back at him at the gasp he let out from the tenderness of his hips, abs, and thighs.

She showered, dried, slipped into a spare costume. She checked her phone, looked at the app that showed the activity of the Stark/AIM nanotech ensuring that a bit of satisfaction didn’t turn into an addition to the Ayala family. She walked back across the island, to the living quarters.  She passed the medical lab where doctors in bright yellow hazmat suits were examining Doreen.

The scent hit her again.

She stopped as soon as she got out of range of it, and growled at herself.

“I need something more powerful.”

 

**MARCH 29, 0330 HOURS**

After deploying to deal with an attack by an alternate universe version of Jules Verne who had turned his imagination towards super-science, and returning to request some “special therapeutic equipment” from Dr. Toni Ho, Ava was asleep in bed, as near to satisfied as she could get. Which was pretty damn near. Toni knew her stuff, and more importantly, she was discreet about it.

Which was also good because Ava was fairly sure the power output of the vibrating glove would have made it illegal for private use in several nations.

By the time she let herself fall asleep, she didn’t really mind the shape her bed was in. By the time the dream hit, she didn’t remember it.

They’d gotten to Doreen in time, Roberto assured her. That the doctors were able to do anything at all was proof of that. The best medical technology super science could supply, the best expertise teleportation and a few key favors owed or promised could call in. But there were going to be side effects.

Ava didn’t remember _what_  had happened to Squirrel Girl. It didn’t matter, and she didn’t know it was a dream. It was perfectly normal that, when she saw her own reflection in the polished metal of the wall that was never so reflective in real life, she had white feline ears and a small pink feline nose, the black stripes on her skin or the beyond-platinum blonde white that her hair had never been. That was just how it was, and something had happened to Doreen where they needed to save her. Her unconscious brain kept bouncing back and forth between the names. Doreen, Squirrel Girl. Sometimes, somehow, both in the same word.

Roberto turned into Toni and explained the side effects were the result of needing to counter the anti-radiation Doreen/Squirrel Girl had been exposed to. Beating anti-radiation meant using radiation, of course. Gamma, of course.

The figure she saw lying in recovery was much taller.

She was by Doreen’s bedside without going through the door, without needing to move from point A to point B. She saw every detail, clearly. The small, scrawny ginger who seemed to be swimming her her clothing no matter what costume she wore, was gone. Scrappy, wiry muscle was replaced with thick, hard, long limbs. At least seven feet tall, now. Her thighs were all muscle, each as thick as Ava’s torso, so plain in those shorts that were straining to hold the newly massive body. Green skin contrasted with red-orange hair. A tuft of it peeked out above the waistband, below abs that could have stopped a bullet.

Ava was astride Doreen, tracing her new body with clawed fingers. Not a Squirrel Girl, a Squirrel Hulk. Amazonian, statuesque. Still, eyes shut, breathing steady. Breasts rising and falling, seeming somehow larger even on a bigger body, even with all that lean muscle. Still, eyes open, blue eyes turned emerald, watching.

Ava leaned in to kiss her, felt dark green lips part, traced her tongue over the still rodent-like teeth. She was reading an encyclopedia article about giant Indian squirrels, up late at night a week after she first met Doreen, finally giving in to the need to look up something about squirrels, and falling into a Wikipedia hole of endless link-clicking. She was in Doreen’s arms, so huge and impossibly powerful. Her back was arching, those huge fingers were tracing down her spine, down her tail. Doreen’s mouth was on her neck, her collarbone, so gentle. She didn’t need to be gentle, Ava had the power of a god. She could take a bit of hulk.

She wasn’t gentle, Ava asked for it, demanded she not be gentle. Green lips sucked, kissed, parted for a much larger tongue over her chest. She felt like she could disappear into that mouth. The biting was precise, powerful, harder than a normal human could have tolerated but just enough for her. The fingers dug into her back, where her spine met her tail, between her shoulders, everywhere. Massaging, kneading with a power that could break bricks.

The fingers were inside her, opening her. She was on her back, or maybe she was in the air. She was straddling Doreen’s shoulders, her head near the ceiling as the Unbeatable Squirrel Hulk stood upright, holding her up with ease. Green lips met her lips, kisses, spread, moved down to let Doreen’s nose press into her clit, nuzzling and breathing into her. Ava had the power of a god, she was in the hands of a goddess.

Doreen began to lick, and it was like standing in the way of a tsunami. Ava’s world became nothing but the gamma-powered muscle that was Doreen’s tongue, and the sensations it drew out from her, pushed into her. She’d never felt a tongue go so deep, actually pushing up inside of her. Licking faster, now, faster than any ordinary human could, faster even than a squirrel-powered human could. Ava felt an orgasm come, felt another one riding behind it. Her body was moving as fast in Doreen’s titanic green arms as Doreen’s tongue was moving inside her, faster than she’d ever moved.

The walls were falling down around them, and she didn’t care. The island was crumbling, and all there was with her was Doreen, immense and powerful and seeming bigger and bigger, bringing everything out of her. She took back control, started to ride Doreen’s face, knees on green shoulders, hands digging into red hair, pussy grinding against a still cute, perky face on the towering body of a giantess. There was only ocean around them, and waves were coming from her. She’d never cum hard enough to squirt more than a few little drops, but she was raining down over Doreen.

She woke up to a bed in splinters, a flattened, shredded mattress soaked with her own scent, and a feeling of satisfaction.

She had to do something about this.


End file.
